


Lyra

by aceofsparrows



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [3]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, bleuaceofsparrows fic, parent!hades, parent!seph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofsparrows/pseuds/aceofsparrows
Summary: songstresstinyteacup prompt from tumblr: Can I request all of the new parents Persephone and Hades fluff pls?part of the Ad Astra AU
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)
Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585051
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Lyra

Hades wasn’t so sure how he felt about the whole parenthood thing. Yes, it had been a good idea at the time. No, he didn’t regret it. But it had been so long since Hades himself had been a child that, well, he was ashamed to say he had mostly forgotten how children had worked. 

And gods, was it proving to be quite the experiment. 

The child was…. small. She was small, and wiggly, and she didn’t do very much. She was heavier than he had expected her to be, but light enough that he often worried he would drop her. The child was…. perfect, and perhaps that was one of the most shocking things of all. 

Her tiny nails on her tiny fingers. Her feather-light wisps of hair that were a rich, deep brown he was sure would lighten as Persephone’s had with time. Her big, hazel eyes, bursting with color and curiosity. Her name….

Persephone named her; he had no part in it. She woke one day, belly and feet swollen, eyes still heavy with sleep, and told him she knew what she would call their daughter. _Lyra_. Lyrical. A name to remind her parents of the love that they shared, the melody that was their love story, the song that healed their broken hearts. 

Lyra was perfect, and Hades was in awe everyday at how she seemed to only grow more perfect. The first time she smiled, the day her first tooth came in, the day she sat up on her own and grinned at her parents, as if all the magic in the world crackled at her fingertips. 

_Lyra_. 

His _daughter_. 


End file.
